None of this is fun
by Milady29
Summary: Post 8x11 'Nobody's fault'. Starts off where the episode ends and Chase's grudge towards House starts.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the House M.D characters.

This one shot takes place after episode 8x11, 'Nobody's fault'

* * *

''What fun would that be?''

Chase looked at House in shock, maybe even disgust: ''None of this is fun, House.''

But what else could he have expected from House? Mad he tried to keep walking and the therapist paced towards him. It hurt but he wasn't going to show House.

''They decided that your being stabbed… was nobody's fault. They're wrong. I'm sorry.''

Chase looked House in the eyes, not knowing what to do. After a few seconds he rolled his eyes away, looking after from him.

''Anything else? I'm kind of busy.''

''No. That was it.''

Relieved Chase listened as House left as he assured the therapist he got it.

As the door of the door closed Chase gritted his teeth again as he tried to make another step, but it hurt too bad and the therapist helped him back in the wheelchair. His heart started racing again and he laid his head in his hands, wiping the sweat away and he wasn't sure if there were some tears coming with the sweat as well.

Looking down at his legs he realized he couldn't blame House. He couldn't blame anybody, or maybe everyone was to blame. He could blame himself for bringing the scalpel into the patients the room, the patient for stabbing him and House for distracting him but he knew it always in the circle that nobody was to blame.

''Should I bring you back to your room?''

Chase tried to respond but his heart kept racing and he was grasping for air. He knew it wasn't anything bad, that he was just painting because his body couldn't take the exercising but it made him hopeless.

''Yeah, please.'' He finally managed to say. As the therapist brought him back to his room and helped him back is bed he felt even more embarrassed, is this what his patients had felt every time? How many time he had seen patients getting hooked back on the IVs and catheter? Many times but only now he could imagine what it felt like. As she left his room again he looked through the windows, at the movement in the hallways. How many times he had seen patients looking at him as he came walking through those hallways? Nearly every day, only now he realized it was because they were bored and afraid.

He knew he shouldn't feel scared as he knew he had a big chance he was going to walk again, but it still frightened him, being in the bed. The worst was that his coworkers had been avoiding him. For the past few hours, they looked away as they were passing his room. The only brave enough to step inside had been Park, to tell him she wasn't avoiding him, only to get red int he face and run out again. He could understand it though, he probably would have felt the same if it had been one of them. But it was lonely. Even though it had just been two days he was bored.

His chest kept hurting and he wished he could get some more morphine. Turning his head away from the hallway and lowering the bed he tried to catch some sleep, even if it was to kill some time. Carefully he rubbed with his hand over chest, but it didn't relieve the pain and he turned his head as somebody entered his room.

''I am not asleep!'' Chase said before Wilson walked out again.

''I am sorry if I woke you up.'' Wilson turned around, already feeling guilty for what he had to say. But he couldn't anything else. The two needed each other, even if they didn't realize it. He could understand how Chase was feeling, but he had to try.

''Like I said, I wasn't asleep.''

''Nobody visited you yet?'' Wilson said, worried.

''No, but you don't have to be here out of pity.'' Chase mumbled as Wilson sat down.

''I don't pity you, I am just trying to escape from House. He keeps asking me what he should do to make up with you.''

''He should come here himself.''

''You rejected him.''

Chase shook his head. ''If you are here to lecture me please just go.''

''I am not here to lecture you. But you know House, he said sorry and after that, there is nothing. You can either forgive him or make him miserable.''

''Make him miserable? He is not immobile and in a lot of pain.''

''Oh, isn't he?''

Chase arched his eyebrows, annoyed. ''Should I pity him?''

''Do you want people to pity you?''

''No, I don't.''

''So don't pity him. But try to forgive him, was it really his fault?''

No, it wasn't. Chase knew it wasn't, but he was angry, mad this happened and he needed to blame somebody and House was his willing victim. He needed somebody the blame he wa sin this bed. That there was a possibility he would never surf again and that he would be recovering for a long time. When Chase looked up again from his thoughts Wilson was gone.

Chase tried to sleep again, but his chest kept hurting. Was this what House felt every minute of every day? Chase pressed his eyes shut, he shouldn't think about House, he should try to sleep. Maybe it would be better tomorrow. Maybe he would feel better and would be the pain less. Was that what House thought eve- NO. No more thinking about House he told himself again as he tried to sleep again but as much as he tried and as exhausted as he was, he knew he wasn't going to sleep tonight. He couldn't stop thinking about the man that tried to brush his stabbing of as a joke. Was that bad? Not since it came from House's mouth. Chase shivered again with the thought of House mentioning the ramp van when they were DDX'ing. House had been House then, but when he came to see him at PT, he had not been House. He had been a person with feelings that seemed to mean his apology.

Still, it had been House that had busted into the surgery, trying to get them out of there. Maybe it had been to see him, but it still had been something Crofield was right about and right now Chase wasn't sure why he had protected him.

A nurse entered his room to check on him and he pretended he was asleep as tried to go to into some happy place in his mind, where he didn't have to think about what was happening right now. Did his patients do that as well? As the nurse was done he tried to contain his tears and he was not sure if it was because he was embarrassed, in pain or exhausted and he moved his head aside, trying to sleep again when he saw the person looking at him from through the blinds.

'See, none of this is fun, House.' Chase thought before closing his eyes again.

* * *

NOTE: I hope you liked it and thought it was realistic to the series. Please tell my what you thought about it! Honestly I think this one of the best stories I ever wrote. Please do tell me and should I continue this or leave it a one shot? Thank you a lot for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

With a lot of effort, Chase pushed the door of the apartment building open and rolled inside and it fell closed behind him. Luckily there was an elevator and his heart was beating quickly again from the small exertion to get to here from the car and he was glad when he finally reached the second floor. Maybe Foreman had been right, maybe he should have stayed at the hospital a little longer to get stronger, but he hated being there. After the therapy he had had he could barely make a step, but he was sure he would manage at home even if it was just to get rid of House peeking on him.

''Robert?''

Well, it had been too naïve to think he would reach his apartment before his neighbours spotting him and bothering him. Tyler Mason, whom lived in the apartment across from his walked up to him.

''What happened?''

''Nothing, I am going to be okay.'' Chase refused to talk about the stabbing and he wanted to persuade to his apartment.

''Just so you know, the woman from 7 has your mail.'' Tyler said and he seemed somewhat offended while he walked back inside his apartment. Chase opened the door of apartment 2 and made his way inside as well and dropped the bag on the floor. His apartment was the same messy place that didn't feel like home and he looked at the purse ont he table, which the last girl that he had spend the night with had left here. With a deep sigh he turned around, knocking on the door of apartment 7 which was just outside his door, a quarter to the left.

It was not that he expected there was a lot of important mail, but he just wanted to get it over with, as his legs and chest were hurting.

'Robert?'' The woman said surprised.

''Yeah, Mason told me you had my mail.''

''Yes...I figured you might had gone to Australia because you were gone for a few days...What happened to you?''

''A shark knocked me of my board.'' Chase said sarcastically as the older woman handed him the stash of envelopes. ''Thank you for keeping them for me.'' He said with a smile then as he went back in his own apartment. It was not that he was upset the woman had taken his mail, actually he was very grateful she did but he just didn't feel like talking. After the nurses that kept assuring him he was going to be okay and that he was going to be back in the white coat in no time, which made him cringe even would have to face all the people again who had cared for him and had seen him at his most vulnerable.

Looking through the empty apartment he finally wheeled on to his bedroom and dragged himself on the bed, sitting on the edge he panted. He looked down at his legs, dragging them in bed and he was mad again, mad he couldn't just stand up and walk tot he hospital, go back to work and forget about all of this. He would just act like nothing happened and never say anything to House about it again, but the truth was that he was still here and his legs were still nearly useless.

He could understand now why House was grumpy and sarcastic, just this small time he had been home but in pain and immobile and he hated it.

His eyes fell shut and for a moment he hoped he could sleep untill tomorrow, to get over with today and not having to anything anymore. But rumbling sound kept him awake.

Sighing he sat up, knowing he had to eat something as it was past dinner time and he made his way to the kitchen, only to find the cabinets were too high for him to reach while sitting down and when he tried to sit up the scar on his chest felt like it was tore apart. Mad he sat down again, deciding to get some take out.

It took him so much time to even get outside that he wasn't even hungry anymore and his heart was beating madly again. Instead he decided to go into the pub that was close to him, maybe if he couldn't get something to eat, he would be able to find a girl, to find some company and warmth.

All that he realized now was that he didn't want to spend the night alone. He didn't want to look at the ceiling all night on his own, pitying himself.

He knew that a girl wouldn't help him right now, but as long as she was there he wasn't alone and unhappy.

Scanning through the bar he saw a girl was looking at him. She started to blush as he caught her looking. Good, this was starting good. Slowly he approached her and put his wheelchair beside her. It was easy, he had done this many times. Especially after the divorce.

'''Hey.'' He greeted her and he ordered another cola; ''Do you want something?''

As she looked at him a little undecided he gave her one of his best smiles; ''I wont bite.''

She laughed and nodded. ''A scotch please.''

It made him feel guilty and bad somewhere, that he was using the girl. He knew that he could act that he had the intelligence of a carrot, but she would still go home with him. She didn't care about him,but she seemed desperate and he know how to please her insecurities and he also knew he was handsome enough to get her home.

''Oh.'' He said quasi-surprised as he had seen the empty glass of scotch and knew what she having.

''Thank you.'' She smiled as she got the glass handed to her. ''Just some water, please.'' He nodded at the girl behind the bar.

''Oh, taking it easy?'' She said with a playful smile.

''I am on some medication.'' He shrugged it off and moved a little closer to her.

''I am sorry, what happened?''

''Fell of my board surfing, just a few more weeks and I will be up and surfing again.'' He lied. There was no need to tell her he was stabbed by a patient, he was never going to see her again after tonight.

''So you are a surfer...''

An hour later they entered his apartment together. After some night time physical therapy he looked as she was almost asleep but still smiling at him.

''You are better in bed than you surf.''

''Told you nothing was wrong with me.''

She rolled over in his bed with a smile and he rolled on his back as laying on his side hurt the scar too much and he rubbed over it. He knew that tomorrow he was going to break her heart, going to therapy and feel awful again and only he was the blame.

* * *

NOTE: I am not trying to put down Chase as a tramp, but hey, that is what he did between the episodes, probably. Foreman implies it and he also wakes up next to a girl in episode 8x12

Anyway, I hope you liked it! This story will probably be a few more chapters. Thank you for reading and please leave a review what you think about it!


	3. Chapter 3

Chase sat up as he needed to get ready for therapy and groaned as he tried to lift himself to the wheelchair, pressing his hand against the scar.

''Whoah, are you okay?!'' The girl said worried and she got up to help him.

''I am fine.'' He slapped her hands away and finally transferred himself to the chair, hoping his scar was okay as it hurt pretty bad. Slowly he made his way to the bathroom, taking his medication and he went back tot he bedroom and he grabbed his sweatpants and shirt for therapy.

''Do you mind - uh?'' He pointed at the door.

''Well you weren't that shy last night.'' The woman - he wasn't sure but he thought her name was Jessica. Or Jess. Could by Lucy too - stood up and walked out of his bedroom. Chase laid down on the bed with a lot of effort, the scar still hurting. Maybe he should get it checked when he arrived at the hospital...mad he ripped the bandage away. He was a doctor, damn it. Looking at the rough scar he was happy all stitches were still in and he pressed the patch back, cursing himself for thinking about himself as a patient.

The stitches would go out today anyway.

As he was dressed after struggling with his pants for some time he went to the kitchen and saw Jessica/Lucy preparing breakfast.

''I...got to go.'' He excused himself.

''I made omelets.''

Chase was almost speechless she was able to find eggs in his messy fridge.

''I got to go to therapy. Sorry.''

''Will I see you again?''

''I don't think so.'' Robert said, trying to keep his face as cocky as possible. He felt really sorry, as the girl had been very nice for him.

''Oh.''

Sixteen minutes later he was outside, waiting for his taxi to bring him to PPTH, while Jessica/Lucy walked away and took another bite of his sandwich with omelet.

* * *

Tired, Chase wheeled through the corridor after therapy and the removal of his stitches. He was exhausted and wanted to go home, to sleep, but he realized his stuff was still in his locker he had used as it was there anyway. He had to pass through the hallway the diagnostic office also was and he thought about going the other way for a second. But since his keys were in the locker he needed to go there. Besides, they probably were working a case anyway.

There was another way, but it was long and his arms were hurting and he just wanted to go home, even if the risk he would have to face House was included in that.

Slowly he peeked inside the office as he passed it and he was smiling as he almost passed it without getting noticed. He knew he was out of sight when he suddenly felt two hands grabbing the handles of the wheelchair. Annoyed he turned around and Park jumped backward; ''I am sorry, I just wanted to say hi.''

''You just did.'' Chase said, not really in the mood to talk to Park. It was not that he was mad with her personally, but he was upset none of his coworkers had shown up when he had been here, lonely in the hospital room.

''So...when are you coming back?''

''I am not sure yet.'' he said a little friendlier now as she seemed upset by his rude remark.

''I miss you. I mean, like a coworker because you are really good at-''

''I understand it.'' Chase stopped her, as she seemed a little awkward by what she just said.

''I should get going.'' He said then with an excusing smile and Park nodded and walked back to the office while Chase finally went to his locker, opening it and grabbing his stuff.

''Hey.''

Chase looked up as Foreman was looking down at him.

''Hey.''

''Park said she saw you. You could have said hi in the office for a second.'' Foreman said, tucking his hands in his pockets. ''Ofcourse you would have the face House, whom told me you might not be coming back because of him.''

''I am just not sure, okay? In case you are forgetting the fact that I can't walk and somebody in that office is to blame for it.'' Chase stuffed his stuff in a duffel bag an looked back at Foreman.

''That doesn't mean you can't DDX. I know it is hard, but do you really think House deserves to be blamed for something he didn't actually do?''

''When did I deserve this?'' Chase looked up to Foreman and he turned the wheelchair, ready to leave.

''You didn't.''

''Good.'' Chase left and he heard Foreman chasing after him;

''Wait! I just want to make sure, are you managing at home? Just tell me if you need anything.''

''Right now I just want everyone to leave me alone, so I can focus on my physical therapy.'' He said more rude than he meant to but Foreman just nodded and turned around, walking back to the office. For a second Chase wanted to go after him to say sorry, but he realized the last thing he wanted to was to go into the office and Chase went home, being alone again.

At home he was happy there was some omelet left from this morning and he ate it, so he wouldn't have to go out again. He really wanted to take a shower after all of these days he couldn't but the shower was more of a problem now and for the first time he was happy he had a bathtub as he had never used it before. Usually, he was too busy and couldn't find the time to take a bath instead of a shower.

Carefully he took the bandage and the patch of his chest and looked at the scar.

He got in and relaxed as the warm water started to raise around his body and he laid back. Even his sore legs didn't feel so sore anymore and he grabbed his phone, checking his contacts. It was not that he wanted to hurt the feelings of the girls, but he didn't want to spend the night alone and in pain.

Jaimee? No, she never wanted to see him again.

With every name he passed he felt more and more guilty.

Cindy...wasn't that the girl with the boyfriend that had called him?

''Hey Nancy...yeah I know it has been a while...''

* * *

NOTE: Can Chase really fill the emptiness with women?

I hope you liked this chapter, the next chapter will show more of his therapy and less of his own 'therapy'. Thank you for reading and please tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Chase looked mad at Foreman as he saw him peeking through the small window at the PT room and not even his angry stares seemed to get Foreman away. Chase sat down in the wheelchair again as the PT helped him and Chase dried his face with his towel. His legs were only improving so slowly he didn't know what to expect anymore or if he should expect anything. He knew there could be damage.

The door burst open as the PT walked away and Foreman entered. Chase really didn't feel like talking - or still not and for a second he doubted if he could just leave and let Foreman behind, but he also realized it wasn't so easy to pass Foreman in the wheelchair, so he kept waiting for Foreman to say anything.

''How are you doing?'' Foreman finally started and Chase looked up.

''Never felt so good.''

''Chase, I know it is not easy to deal with this, so I am going to offer you help again. Remember my door is always open.''

''Do you mind if I close mine?'' Robert said, grabbing the stuff from the ground and laying it on his lap. Last night when he was with Nancy, his doorbell had been ringing non stop and he had seen Foreman's car drive away a few minutes later.

''Chase, I didn't cause the accident. I just want you to get better and overcome this, I am just offering you my help. Not just as your boss but also as your friend. I didn't stab you, but I don't want to you see you depressed and angry. You have the right to be but it gets better, I promise.''

Robert looked at the ground, he knew it was not Foreman's fault, but he didn't want any help. He never needed help, he could do it on his own and he was sure he could do that now too. He needed nobody but himself.

''I know, but if it is nobody's fault I need to angry at somebody. So I choose everybody. But you know who I am most upset with? Me, for bringing the scalpel inside because I was sure that for once I was right and not House and look were it brought me.''

Chase started to wheel away. He wanted to take a bath in his home as he was sweaty from PT and Foreman just let Chase go. He knew how stubborn the young Aussie was and he also knew he would come around eventually. Even to House but now he needed some time and Foreman would keep an eye on him for sure. He was too worried Chase would make himself worse by his stubborn attitude. Yesterday a woman had been to visit him and Foreman wasn't sure if he should be happy Chase wasn't alone in this situation or if Chase was on another tour of breaking women hearts.

Chase made his way to his locker, mad when he saw it was opened and his keys were gone. As his phone and watch were still there he knew that only one person could have done this. One person that knew he had to come by if his keys were gone and Chase turned the wheelchair, mad.

He entered House's office.

''My keys!'' He said, stretching his hand out as he made it to the desk.

''Accept my apologies.''

''You think it makes you feel better when you blackmail me into accepting your apologies?'' Chase asked, indignant.

''Maybe. Could try.''

''House, my keys!'' Chase yelled now, mad. Park, Taub and Adams were looking into the office from the conference room and he looked back out house.

''MY KEYS!''

Finally the key chain with the small koala bear was grabbed from House's pocket and Chase snatched it from his hands and wanted to turn around when House started walking again.

''You could forgive me and come back here to make yourself feel better or you could go to bed with every woman of Princeton. Whatever makes you feel better.''

Chase looked back, mad.

''Yeah, maybe I will forgive you áfter I did every woman in Princeton...and New Jersey. Maybe Philadelphia too while we are at it.'' Chase said while finally leaving and he went back to his locker. It couldn't close anymore and raging he slammed the door shut, which caused the resident that was getting dressed there to look at Chase, shocked by the sudden bang.

Chase grabbed his stuff and went home, feeling upset as he questioned himself how House even dared to act like this. At home he pushed his clothes from PT in the washer and looked around the house. It could use some cleaning, but he didn't feel up to cleaning it while it was usually squeaky clean because of his cleaning habit. He wanted to get something to eat but realized there was no food in the fridge. Even more upset he laid down on his bed. He could call a woman again, but he didn't even feel up to that anymore. Nothing really seemed to matter anymore. He had no real friends he could call and no family and he was here on his own. He had always been on his own but it was different now, for once he could use somebody who actually cared about hím, not just his face and his looks. Oh, and the one night they would spend together. For the first time since Allison he wished he wasn't on his own.

The doorbell rang and Chase got up with a deep sigh. Bumping the door against his legs as he opened it and Park stood there, a little awkward.

''What?''

''Ppopo made some noodles and you looked really bad in the office today - no offence - so I thought you could use some food.'' She stretched the bag out to him.

''Thanks...I guess.'' He said a little awkward. ''Popo is your mother?''

''Grandmother, I told about her before.'' Park said with a smile as if it was her fault Chase never listened to her stories. Before Chase could answer she was pushed aside by Nancy.

''Rob, I just needed to check if you are okay.'' She walked inside and kissed Chase on his head and Chase looked even more awkward at Park now as he closed the door.

''How about some PT?'' She laughed as she sat down on lap and kissed him. For a second Chase wanted to object when he realized it was either this or spending the night, his mind was made up very quick and he laid the bag on the table as wheeled to the bedroom, Nancy still on his lap.

* * *

NOTE: nope, not a Park/Chase story, but I just like them having some scenes together. I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you for reading and please tell me what you think about it!


End file.
